


Coming Home

by Kathorax



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, D/s, Daddy Kink, Daddy/girl, Degradation, F/M, Humilation, Lingerie, NSFW, Pain, Smut, Submissive!Reader, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy!Kylo, Sugar daddy!Kylo Ren, daddy dom, mean kylo, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Summary: He entered his supremacy with long and destined strides, helmet on, as to let everyone know he was not to be disturbed. He was finally home, with you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, kylo ren x reader, kylo ren x you
Kudos: 124





	Coming Home

After carefully deciding the perfect tone of red lipstick from your extensive collection to indulge Kylo with tonight, you applied it onto your soft lips. Red was his favorite color on you; red lipstick, red gowns, red lingerie; he made sure to pepper you with endless gifts of those. And of course, a red saber to fight alongside him when the situation would present itself. 

Glancing one last time at yourself in the bathroom mirror, you smiled. You looked like the sex doll he desperately needed. Kylo had been so stressed and tense than usual lately that he wanted nothing more than to turn that stress into a proper pounding. 

But he hadn’t arrived yet from his two-day mission. Your black high heels clicked on the marble bathroom tiles and you made your way to the big bed where you’d probably spend the entire evening. You lied back on the fresh sheets and grasped the tablet next to you, just about to message him when suddenly you felt a familiar intrusion in your mind. Your Kylo. 

_You look perfect_. 

You smiled, and blushed at his deep voice resonating inside you. Shivers spread throughout your body when he connected with you through the fabric of space. Kylo could see everything. What you were wearing, your location and every thought in that head of yours. 

_Come home,_ _daddy_ _– I_ _need_ _you_ _…_

There was a longing in your voice, to which Kylo cursed his Tie Silencer’s technology that he couldn’t fly quicker than the speed of light. He grasped the steering wheel tighter with his leather gloves, clenching his jaw at the clear sight of you in his mind. His trousers started tightening as images of his perfect wife, in need, occupied him. 

He entered his supremacy with long and destined strides, helmet on, as to let everyone know he was not to be disturbed. He had received new bruises and cuts from the tiring mission, making himself frustrated thinking about it. Subconsciously he would ball his fists and grit his teeth. Even the man himself realized he needed to de-stress soon or he’d return to his more destructive ways to vent. 

Being so exhausted, he still possessed the energy to pick up a small gift along the way. Something he had custom made a few weeks before and he was excited to present to you. Most times he’d return with beautiful _expensive_ things, or sometimes small and cute things that made him think of you. Troopers beside him would stare at the absurdity of seeing their leader buy trinkets or jewelry, unaware of how _loving and devoted_ Emperor Ren could be. 

Once inside your quarters, he quickly shed himself of his sweat and blood caked uniform. The helmet was first to go, always. 

Kylo wasted no time and pressed you into the mattress with his weight. He peppered your jaw, neck and the plunge of your breasts with hot, needy kisses. 

‘My beautiful girl,’ He moaned as he moved the lace of your bralette aside, his flush lips encircling your nipple. 

Arching your back, you sunk your hands into his messy, uncombed mane and grit your teeth. You could feel his tongue swirl up and down, left to right, leaving your skin with a firm bite that made you yelp. 

Kylo sat back on his knees, silently admiring what was his. You were needy for him, sprawled out and on display like a prey under him. His large hands gently pushed your thighs apart, revealing your wet sex that was still covered in lace. 

‘Stay right there, like that.’ He demanded, ‘and close your eyes.’ The firm grip on your thighs lessened and of course you did as your man asked. Your red lips curled into an excited grin. 

After hearing him fidget for a moment, he returned and made you sit up. You felt him delicately enclose something around your neck, placing a dear kiss to the nape of your neck, ‘ _Keep them closed, sweet._ ’ 

Standing up, you could feel that he guided your body in front of our large bedroom mirror. He gently moved your hair back, only to bend down, and kiss your cheek. ‘Open, sweet.’ 

_Kylo’s_ _,_ embellished in diamonds and other magnificent gemstones. Your cheeks turned red as you approached the mirror closer to inspect the masterly craftsmanship of it; Force – just how many units-? 

‘2,5 million, sweet girl,’ He answered the question that popped inside your head. He wrapped his large hands around your waist, and rested his head on your shoulder. Stars, it was gorgeous, and if you could ever have felt more like his belonging, this was how. You felt a rush of hot butterflies in your belly; you felt so in love, grateful, thankful for your husband. His arousal felt prominent against your lower back, and the only logical action, instinct, was to kneel. 

Your lips were tightly wrapped around his shaft, almost the entirety of his length deep into your throat. You kissed, licked, nuzzled his big cock; pouring every bit of love and devotion into your actions. 

‘ _Fuck_.’ He threw his head back from pleasure, the muscles in his abdomen tensing as you started bobbing your head, up and down, slow at first. Your tongue swirled around his thick cock head, making the muscles of his strong thighs tense, in time holding onto those defined quads and face fucked yourself on his cock. Looking up, you saw that he watched you with hooded eyes and a clenched jaw. 

Letting go with an obscene pop after fucking your throat sore, you peppered kisses down onto his shaft and at last engulfed your red lips around his sack. 

‘Ohhh – fucking... whore.’ His fingers found their way into your hair and gently guided the two of you back to the bed, where he could lie back and relax. 

‘Come up here.’ Kylo reached for your hands and guided your sex over his chest. ‘I want to taste.’ His hands found the flesh of your ass and caressed you there, his fingertips snaking to the inside of your thighs. He pulled your panties to the side and wet his lips. _Mmmmm_ , he moaned, cock pulsing from the view. 

You carefully brought your wet sex down on his hungry lips and his warm tongue slowly lapped around your swollen bud. Devoted as he was to his empire, y _our_ empire; he was as to devoted to your delicious cunt. He lush lips sucked and moaned around you, his tongue exploring every inch of your sex. When you felt his tongue _inside_ you – his regal nose nuzzled into your sensitive clit. Your womanly scent made his cock stir – made him release his powerful grip on your left thigh and wrapped his fist around his swollen member. 

_‘Fuck_ , you taste amazing on daddy’s tongue. You smell _so_ good, baby.’ He growled against you, languidly stroking his cock. 

Your hips quivered in his firm hold – you couldn’t escape the overstimulation because of his power, and the Force kept you right there where he wanted you. His tongue made you see stars. 

‘I know baby, _I know_ , daddy’s tongue is big.’ Kylo smiled deviously, ‘What’s that in your mind, baby? Daddy wants to hear his girl say it.’ 

Your thighs were shaking, holding onto the headboard because you were so fucking close. ‘Need daddy’s big cock inside me, _please_ daddy.’ 

Right before Kylo sensed that you’d reach your peak, he manipulated your body on your hands and knees. His hands spread your asscheeks, exposing your tight holes and lined up his thick member to your folds. Kylo used his saliva as lubricant and drooled right onto his broad cock head, smearing it against your opening. You shivered, pressing back against his cockhead – needy to invade your folds, needy to reach your climax. 

‘Fuck yourself on my cock, come on. S _illy_ little girl.’ 

You pushed back and back and back – and felt his perfect cock sink deeply into you, right against your cervix. Whimpering you fucked yourself back on his cock and swayed all of your hairs back, looking back at him, seeing his disapproving look- 

‘Tsk I said **fuck,** girl.’ Your husband hissed while taking ahold of all your hairs, ‘Not lull me to fucking sleep.’ He said trough gritted teeth and took the reins. 

He drove his cock yet deeper into you, knowing that he would torment you _in the most erotic way possible_. You grasped onto a pillow and squeaked into the softness, trying to find comfort in his pain. Your magnificent necklace dangled under the pace of his strong hips. Kylo groaned with a wicked smile, his rhythm never slowing, 

‘Always have to do this myself, don’t I? _Stupid_ little girl.’ His demeaning words penetrated your mind as he pressed your head into the pillow. Kylo continued this until you were a sobbing and weak mess – about to cry out _orange_. He had already anticipated this through your deep connection and altered his pace, watching how your mind and body relaxed under him. He caressed his massive hand down your back and squeezed your cheek painfully hard. At last, he conjured his powers to send intense and rapid vibrations through your core - stimulating every single nerve ending of your clitoris. 

**‘Apologize.’**

The power he held over your body was overwhelming – those vibrations making you one dumb, speechless mess. ‘Oh God – fuck -Kylo! I’m - I’m so, so sorry _please_!’ 

‘Sorry for what?’ He groaned, pushing your hips down into the bed – setting his entire weight on your lower back to keep you in place. 

‘Daddy - I’m sorry! Sorry for being a stupid little girl! Daddy– I-’ 

He pressed your face into the pillow, whispering _good girl_. His constant pounding together with the vibrations were going to end you - probably make you unable to walk properly tomorrow. He didn’t need to ask if you were close, no he could see it in your mind. You were right on the edge but he would decide when you came, by altering his deep vibrations. Kylo was ready to burst aswell. 

‘I’m going to cum inside you and you’ll fucking keep it in you. Understood? For the rest of the **fucking** night.’ 

You nodded your head under his grasp, drooled into the pillow – eyes gone in the back of your head. Yes, yes, yes, ‘Anything you need please, please daddy!’ 

Waves of force energy tipped you over the edge, your climax rippling inside you – Kylo’s strong body enveloping you from behind, roaring when your cunt made him see stars. He set his teeth in your shoulder and rode out his powerful orgasm - pretty sure that the lights of the room malfunctioned for a second. Kylo emptied his hot load inside you – hips twitching, and at last his body collapsing on top of you. You sighed in content while he nuzzled your cheek, pressing dear kisses there. 

‘I want you to wear that necklace tomorrow, sweetheart. Under your uniform.’ 

You were planning on that anyway. 


End file.
